


Of Texting and Bees

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Castiel's line: "I like texting. Emoticons." in 10x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Texting and Bees

"Dude quit that. It’s kind of creepy."

Dean’s head snaps up to find Sam staring at him with a half worried expression. “Doing what?”

"Smiling… At your phone like that." Sam pauses, "Who are you talking to anyway?"

The older winchester gets defensive, closing the screen on his phone and pretending not to notice when it lights up with a new message “no one.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, “No one? You’ve been typing nonstop all morning. Who is it? Another chick from that dating app?”

"Shut up Sam"

"Wait seriously?"

"No! Mind your own damn business bitch!"

"Quit being a jerk Dean. You’ve been smiling and blushing and  _giggling_ at that stupid phone for hours. While _I’ve_ trying to figure out the answer to the mark on  _your_  arm.”

"I don’t blush"

"Holy shit."

Sam drops his book and stands up from the table to march across the room to his brother. Dean is momentarily distracted from the moose thundering towards him by his phone lighting up again. Just enough time for Sam to snatch it out of his hands.

"Hey bitch give it back!"

Sam immaturely holds it above his head. But hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Call it pay back for when they were kids and Dean was taller.

As Dean struggles to claw up him Sam pushes the home button to see the meassages lining the screen. “Cas?”

Dean fights harder to get the phone as Sam starts to read the most recent message “‘there’s bees all over this park Dean, I wish you were here’ oh my god he put smiling emoticon.” Sam continues scrolling through the conversation, smiling and laughing all the while, “Holy shit Dean these messages are adorable.”

"Shut be fuck up Sammy and give my phone back" Dean grumbles, making another grab for the phone.

"No wait oh my god. This is quality entertainment. Is Cas gonna come over for a slumber party? You guys finally gonna talk about your feelings?"

Sam is mocking him but Dean catches one word in particular “what do you mean ‘finally’?” He pauses, “what feelings? What the hell are you saying man?”

Sam stares at the incredulous look on his older brother’s face for a few seconds before sighing dramatically “you two are hopeless. You blatantly flirt and you don’t even know it.”

"We do not  _flirt_ ”

Sam drops the phone flinging his hands in the air and walking out “I’m done. I’m so fucking done.”

Dean snatches his phone from the couch it fell onto and smiles at the random unrelated texts that had accumulated from the angel. He bites his lip types back a reply.

**-hey cas, come back to kansas. we’ll go watch the bees and see a movie ;)**

What feels like an eternity to Dean, but is actually only a few minutes passes before Cas’s reply comes through:

**-I’d like that very much Dean**

And maybe Dean blushes.

And maybe they're flirting.

That's nothing Sam needs to know.


End file.
